power puff girls Ring of fire
by Fanficlover85
Summary: My first power puff girls fanfic please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Power puff girls

Ring of fire:Chapter 1

Blossom Utonium age 17 pov

Another morning in Townsville and Im a nervous wreck! Why am I a nervous wreck, you must be asking ? Well, its the first day of school and we're running late!

"Buttercup! Bubbles! Let's move! " I shouted

" Calm down bloss, its not like the school is going anywhere. " Buttercup groaned

" Blossom is right buttercup, we really should get going. " Said Bubbles as she put on her jacket

" You just want to get there on time,to see Boomer. "said Buttercup as she got out of her bed

"Nuh uh."said Bubbles

"I don't see why you like him for, when he's one of our enemies."Buttercup scoffed

"He's nothing like his brothers and,besides some one told me that you liked Butch."said Bubbles

"Whoever said that is lying, I cant stand Butch! In fact,every time I seehim he makes me wanna puke."Buttercup said as she gagged

Sighing as my sisters argued,I grabbed my back pack and flew out of our bedroom window. Only a few minutes after I left home,I heard my sisters right behind me still arguing. So instead of intervening like I normally do, I decided to fly faster than normal,which caused me to accidentally bump into something, or should I say some one.

" Hey Pinky,where's the fire? "

" Great..."I muttered

Of all the people in Townsville, I just had to run into him...


	2. Chapter 2

Power puff girls

Ring of fire Chapter 2

Buttercup Utonium age 17 pov

While in the middle of arguing with Bubbles, the two of us noticed that Blossom was long gone. Since we knew that she probably got tired of us arguing,Bubbles and I decided to go on and catch up with her.

Flying as fast as possible, I finally caught sight of my red headed sister talking to none other than Brick JoJo the leader of the Rowdy Ruff boys. Wondering why my sister was even near him,I quickly flew over there to see what was going on.

" Hey Bloss,is everything okay? " I asked

"Everything is fine Buttercup."Blossom sighed "As a matter of fact, Brick was just leaving,weren't you Brick?"

" Yeah. "Brick said as he adjusted his red baseball cap "See ya around pinky."

Once he was gone I looked over at my sister, and wanted to know why she even gave Brick the time of day. But before I could ask her,we were finally joined by Bubbles who could hear the final bell ringing at school.

Hurrying as fast as we could the three of us made it inside of the building where I decided to ask Blossom just what happened exactly between her and Brick before I showed up.

" So Bloss,what were you and Brick head talking about before I showed up? "

" Oh. Nothing much."Blossom said as she shrugged it off

"What do you mean nothing much?!"I asked growing angry

"Brick and I bumped into one another because of my not watching where I was going,and we just apologized to one another or at least I tried to,before you came over."said Blossom

"He's a Rowdy Ruff,we don't apologize to them ! We punch them in their faces and nothing more."I said

"Everything is always about violence with you isn't it Buttercup? "Blossom sighed as she walked away

"Well duh ! Im a powerpuff girl,violence is what I do."I shouted

Looking over at my younger sister , I noticed the look of disappointment in her baby blue eyes as she just stood there shaking her blonde head.

" Don't tell me that you're taking her side."I huffed

"I'm not taking any one's side,although Blossom is right though about you in a way."said Bubbles

" Whatever Bubbles. " I said rolling my eyes

Giving me nothing more than a slight sigh as she too finally walked away, I was now standing alone in the middle of the hallway or so I thought at first.

"Hey Butterbabe."

" Perfect, just perfect. " I said

Since I was already in a bad enough mood,I pushed Butch out of the way and headed to my first class of the day which I happened to actually be late to all thanks to Butch. It wasn't really his fault,but I had to blame someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Powerpuff Girls 

Ring of fire Chapter 3 

Bubbles Utonium age 17 pov 

After the weird morning I had with Blossom and Buttercup, I was finally glad to be in my first class of the day which was my most favorite subject of all time..... Art ! Not only did I love the one class where I can truly express myself creatively, but it just so happened that I shared this class with my all time crush Boomer JoJo (squee!!) 

I know that we're supposed to be mortal enemies but, over the years I started seeing a more gentler side of Boomer that was way more different than his brothers Brick and Butch. At first Blossom and Buttercup were against the idea of me being anywhere near him ,but they eventually gave in once they saw how he treated me. 

Now that I'm sitting here in class, I keep staring at the classroom door waiting for him to walk in at any minute now...... Ugh!!!! the suspense over waiting is driving me crazy! hopefully he'll be coming. 

Boomer Jojo age 17 pov

I can't believe its the first day of school already,which means I'll finally get the chance to see Bubbles again. I know what you are all probably thinking..... what's a Rowdy Ruff boy doing liking a power puff girl ? Well... I just do,and I'm not the only one since both of my older brothers feel the same way I do about the other puffs,except they think they're too cool to show them. 

I never really felt anything but hate and anger towards Bubbles when we were kids,I guess its because at the time my brothers and I were under the influences of Mojo Jojo and HIM,but as the years and battles between the Ruffs and Puffs,I think we all got tired of doing the same routines that we were doing since we were five years old. 

I remember the day when Brick made a deal with Blossom to call a truce between our groups,which I think was the best decision my brother ever made because, after that day Bubbles and I started spending a lot of time together,and became friends which was fine at first but now, there's just something about her that makes me not want to let her go.... I guess you can say that I've fallen pretty hard for that bubbly blue puff. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ring of fire Chapter 4 

Brick Jojo age 17 pov 

What a day I'm already having and it's not even lunch time yet. I guess you could say that I'm not cut out for this whole going to school thing. The only reason I'm even here is because of a certain red head with the most beautiful pink eyes I have ever seen.

My morning started out like any other morning, a bit of rough housing with my brothers Butch and Boomer. But it was when I was on my way to school that morning, she bumped into me and then everything suddenly changed.

"Hey Pinky, where's the fire? "

" Not now Brick."Blossom sighed in annoyance " I'm just trying to get to school,so could you please move out of my way."

"Huh...thats just where I was going too."I said slightly smirking

"Really...?"Blossom said as she arched an eyebrow "Since when does a criminal like you care about getting an education? "

" That hurts Pinky. "I said as I put my hand on my chest "Calling a changed man like me,a criminal. "

"Well,aren't you? "Blossom asked

Just as I was about to say something else to Pinky,her two sisters came into the distance, and at least one of them looked completely pissed at me. Before the female version of Butch came near us, I whispered something in Pinky's ear that caused her face to turn red,which let my familiar smirk to creep upon my face the second her sister finally came over and pulled pinky away from me.

"Nope." I sighed "My brothers and I are now on the straight and narrow."

"I'll believe it when I see it."Blossom huffed

"Then prepare to be amazed pinky."I said as I gave her a peck on the lips

Smirking as I saw her face turn as red as the bow in her hair,I turned and walked away from Blossom as she began shrieking and screaming at me. This was definitely looking up to being a very interesting year, and I intended to do everything possible to make little Blossy Utonium all mine.


	5. Chapter 5

powerpuff Girls Ring of fire

Chapter 5

Butch Jojo Age 17 pov

Aww Buttercup, how I live to piss that girl off every chance I get. There's just something about the way she gets mad at me, that is a big turn on. She may hate me on the outside but I know that she is just as crazy about me, as I am about her and I'm going to get her one way or another even if it kills me.

Shit speaking of killing me, Brick was going to murder me because I'm late for class. Taking my time walking as slow as possible, I finally made it to history class,where I could see the face of my pissed off butterbabe.

"Butterbabe."I said smiling

"Asshole."she replied with a huff

"That hurts babe."I sighed

"I'll hurt you alright."Buttercup grumbled as she slammed her fist on her desk

"Ms. Utonium, do you mind?"asked Ms. Keane

"Sorry,Ms . Keane. " Buttercup said sounding almost defeated

"Now Mr. Jojo, please take your seat next to Buttercup so I can get class back in session. "Ms. Keane said as she turned away

"Yes Ms . Keane. "I smiled as I sat next to my butterbabe

Turning my chair around backwards, I sat really close to Buttercup and placed my arm around her shoulder, which I shouldn't have done because next thing I knew I landed on the floor with Buttercup on top of me. Now having Buttercup on top of me has always been a fantasy of mine, except she was now beating the living shit out of me but,instead of kicking her off of me,I was actually enjoying every single minute of it.

With no signs of my Butterbabe stopping... yeah that's right I _said my butterbabe_ ,I was pissed the second that bitch Ms. Keane somehow managed to pull us apart and send both of us down to the principals office. Despite my already suffering from having my ass kicked, I knew that Brick would probably be pissed for my getting in trouble but honestly, I didnt give a shit what he does to me.

Plopping down on the bench next to Buttercup, I could see that she was still amped up just by the way her leg was shaking and how she kept trying to crack her bruised and bloody knuckles. Sighing at the fact that what I was about to do might cause her to kick my ass again,I turned to face her as I lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"What the hell ?!" Buttercup screeched as she snatched her hand away

"I was trying to make it better ." I sighed

"You know what will make it all better butchieboy?" she asked

"What?" I asked acting like an idiot

"This!" she said as she socked me right in the balls

Falling off the bench huddled over in pain,I saw the shoes of our principal along with the sneakers of Brick and the pink puff. Not even looking up at my brother as I slowly got up from the floor, I looked at Buttercup who was being scolded by her sister, who screeches like a damn cat in heat whenever she yells,which makes me wonder what the hell my brother even sees in her.

Staring my brother directly in the eyes as his nostrils flared with anger,I did nothing more than adjust my leather jacket as the principal told me and Butters that we had detention after school for the next few weeks for fighting on school grounds.

Flipping the principal off ,Brick grabbed me by said middle finger and bent it all the way back as he dragged me off some place to "lecture" me where there were no witnesses.


	6. powerpuff girls ring of fire chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blossom's POV

Five minutes earlier

So here I am sitting in my English class silently reading from my book and trying my hardest to ignore Brick who has done nothing but stare at me the entire time we have been in class,when all of the sudden our teacher received a phone call from the principal for Brick and I to report to his office.

The first thing to pop into my mind was my sister Buttercup, and I'm sure Brick was thinking the same thing about his brother Butch. And lo and behold the second we got there,we saw both Buttercup and Butch both sitting on the bench. Buttercup without a scratch on her,and Butch...well,how he was still breathing I haven't the slightest idea.

Looking over at Brick who had a smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I approached my sister who smiled at me weakly. Knowing that I had to scold Buttercup for her behavior, I watched as Brick dragged Butch away,and then sat down on the bench beside my sister.

Still blossoms POV :Present time

"Okay Buttercup, care to explain what happened this time." I sighed

"That asshole started it by touching me,and now because of him I got detention." Buttercup fumed

"You're lucky that all you got was detention, if Ms.Keane hadn't stopped you you probably would have been suspended." I said

"I'd rather be suspended than serve detention with him." Buttercup said as she got up from the bench

"I'm going to have to tell the professor about this,unless you'd rather tell him yourself."

"Go ahead." said Buttercup as she began walking away "And be sure to tell him about you and old Brick head."

"There is nothing going on between Brick and me!" I screeched loud enough for the entire school to hear

Ugh! Why is my sister so frustrating?! I said to myself as I made my way back to class. As I was walking, I began to wonder how Brick was coming along with Butch,which if I knew Brick he was probably handling his brother the only way he knew how,which always resulted in violence.

 _Brick's POV :School Roof(minutes later)_

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" I asked my brother as I slammed him into the wall

"I just couldn't help myself." Butch said with a goofy grin on his face

"I told you not to touch Pinky's sister,until the time was right but you obviously didn't listen now did you?" I said as I finally let my brother go

"What can I say,except those powderpuff girls sure got hotter especially buttercup." Butch said as he fixed his jacket

"Look Butch,if you keep this up, we'll never get a chance to show them we changed,or possibly make them ours so stop fucking shit up."

"Why are you worried about showing pinky you're a 'good guy' ? Unless you're just doing it to get into her pants." Butch said as he arched an eyebrow

"What I plan to do with pinky once she's mine is my business,so consider this the last time I save your ass ." I said as I flew off

Leaving my idiot brother on the roof I flew back down to the school to find Blossom,and figured I try and at least sympathise with her. As I was searching for Blossom,I saw my younger brother Boomer and her baby sister Bubbles laughing and talking in art class. Shaking my head and smiling slightly, I wondered how Boomer made it so easy for the blue puff to trust him enough to sit with her and talk to her too.

Well,if Boomer can do it then...so can I so get ready Blossom Utonium for some old fashioned Brick Jojo charm.


	7. powerpuff girls Ring of fire chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Lunch

Blossom's Pov:

After the morning I had with dealing with Brick pestering me at almost every chance he got,and the incident with Buttercup getting into a fight with Butch, the one thing I was looking forward to was a nice quiet lunch outside away from everyone. Although I normally have lunch with my sisters...well mostly with Bubbles,I was kind of surprised when she said that she was spending lunch with Boomer today. And as for Buttercup...she was in detention with Butch due to what happened this morning in Ms. Keane's class.

Sighing to myself as I grabbed a bottle of water and a piece of fruit, I adjusted my backpack and headed outside to find a nice quiet place to sit down and catch up on some light reading. Finally finding a place that I thought was just perfect,I put down my food and grabbed my book out of my backpack ,and began reading.

While I was in the middle of reading my book,I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Sighing in annoyance,I closed my book and turned my head only to see none other than Brick standing there with that stupid smirk upon his lips.

"Ugh... What do you want Brick?" I asked in complete annoyance

"I came to apologize for my idiot brother's behavior earlier today,and to see if you wanted to grab lunch together."said Brick

"First off you should be apologizing to Buttercup not me,and secondly I already have something for lunch so...no thankyou."

"Come on Pinky...I mean Bloss,I'm trying to extend an olive branch here by being a gentleman and offering you a chance to eat real food."Brick said with a slight sigh "But obviously you don't trust me because, of our past when we were kids."

"You're right Brick,I don't trust you or your brothers. Now if you dont mind,I'd really like to get back to my book now."I said as I reopened my book to where I left off

"Heh...Can't blame a guy for trying,see ya around Pinky. "Brick said as he turned to walk away

Watching silently as Brick slowly began walking back towards the building, I actually began to feel bad about how I had acted towards him. Groaning in frustration, I slammed my book shut,flung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking towards Brick.

Picking up just enough speed to catch up with Brick who was now leaning against a wall of the building with his hat covering his eyes,I sighed quietly before finally telling him that I will go have lunch with him. Assuming that he would smirk at the sound of what I had said,I was surprised to see an actual smile across his face as the two of us took off to the skies.


End file.
